filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Format de projection
Le format de projection cinématographique définit le rapport entre la largeur et la hauteur de l'image projetée. La projection en salle permet de restituer plusieurs formats d'image, nous ne nous intéresserons donc ici qu'aux formats de pellicule 35 mm et 70 mm. Les formats sont désignés par des rapports. Par exemple, « 1,85:1 » signifie que pour une hauteur de 1, la largeur sera égale à 1,85 ; certains notent « 1,85 » ou « 1:1,85 », d'autres notent « 1:85 ». Les origines des divers formats Depuis les origines du cinéma, de nombreux formats se sont succédé ou ont coexisté. Ceux-ci dépendent à la fois du format de la pellicule employée lors de la prise de vues et du format de projection proprement dit. Le second n'est pas toujours égal au premier. Ces formats correspondent à différentes périodes, différentes contraintes techniques ou volontés artistiques. Évolution historique Les premiers films Au commencement fut la pellicule de 1 pouce de largeur, le film 35 mm, invention de William K.L. Dickson. Dans la famille Lumière on a l'idée de le faire défiler verticalement dans un appareil, d´abord nommé Domitor, chaque image étant impressionnée au pas de 20 millimètres. Le cinéma est alors muet, et utilise tout l'espace disponible : 18 mm (la hauteur de quatre perforations dicksoniennes) × 24 mm (la largeur disponible entre les deux rangées de la perforation), soit un format 4 sur 3, rapport courant dans les supports photographiques français de l'époque. Lorsque le cinéma devient parlant, on tire le son (codage analogique optique) sur la pellicule positive, entre l'image et les perforations de droite. Cela a deux effets : il faut repositionner l'axe optique des caméras pour le recentrer sur le photogramme décalé sur la gauche (afin de réserver cet espace pour le tirage), et le format d'image devient presque carré, ce qui est assez peu esthétique. L'académie américaine du cinéma (Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences) définit en 1929 un nouveau standard : le format 1,375:1 géométriquement exact, 4 sur 3 retenu dans la projection, appelé format « Academy ». Il est toujours en vigueur aujourd'hui. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que l'Allemand Oskar Barnack a l'idée d'utiliser ce film cinéma dans un appareil photo, le Leica, mais en défilement horizontal. C'est toujours le film que l'on charge dans nos « 24 × 36 ». Les formats larges Dès 1927, Abel Gance avait réalisé un film sur triple écran, son fameux Napoléon, afin de dépasser les limites habituelles du cadre. Dans les années 1950, pour concurrencer l'arrivée de la télévision, on invente les formats larges afin de donner un côté spectaculaire. Ils sont essentiellement de deux types : * les formats dit panoramiques : 1,66:1 (Europe), 1,75:1 (Italie) et 1,85:1 (USA) obtenus en rognant sur la hauteur du film, et en agrandissant un peu l'image à la projection, grâce à un objectif différent sur le projecteur ; * les formats très larges de type CinemaScope (35 mm anamorphosé) ou 70 mm à défilement vertical (ToddAO), pour les plus utilisés. De nos jours, le 1,75:1 n'est plus utilisé au cinéma. Le défaut des formats panoramiques est que pour avoir une image plus large à la projection, il faut l'agrandir plus, elle est donc moins résolue, bien qu'en général le grain reste invisible sauf exception (image à grain important pour des raisons esthétiques ou pour des prises de vue avec peu de lumière). Le CinemaScope pallie en partie ce défaut : l'image est plus agrandie dans un sens que dans l'autre, il y a donc une perte de résolution moins importante en hauteur qu'en largeur ; par contre, on observe une déformation des reflets dans l'objectif. Le CinemaScope fut en fait créé en 1925 par un Français, Henri Chrétien. L'idée consistait à filmer à travers une sorte de prisme, l'« Hypergonar », qui écrasait, « anamorphosait » toute l'image des côtés vers le centre. Les images étaient déformées en hauteur. À la projection, il suffisait de repasser par cette lentille pour retrouver une image très large, toujours à partir d'une pellicule classique. Il céda son brevet à la Twentieth Century Fox. C'est toujours pour des raisons commerciales que l'on utilise de nos jours principalement des formats larges. Le format large est souvent considéré comme « meilleur » et plus spectaculaire ; on le dit souvent plus proche du « champ de vision humain », bien que ce concept soit peu pertinent (voir sur ce point Distance focale > « Grossissement de l'objet »). Les procédés CinemaScope et VistaVision élargissaient l'image à partir d'une bobine 35 mm. Le VistaVision, procédé américain inventé dans les années 1950, nécessitait l'utilisation d'une caméra spéciale, puisque la pellicule 35 mm circulait dans le sens latéral (horizontal, plutôt que de haut en bas comme c'est le cas normalement). De cette manière, l'image était donc déjà rectangulaire sans autre procédé, plus stable, mais surtout plus grande et donc de bien meilleure qualité. Le problème c'est que, théoriquement, les projecteurs devaient eux aussi faire défiler la pellicule horizontalement, de gauche à droite, ce qui était économiquement difficile à mettre en place dans la plupart des cinémas. La solution consistait alors à réduire l'image du négatif sur un positif à défilement vertical au format 1,85:1 ou CinemaScope, ou de la gonfler sur un positif 70 mm, comme ce fut le cas pour Sueurs froides (Vertigo) d'Alfred Hitchcock, Les Dix Commandements de Cecil B. De Mille, et bien d'autres encore. Un des premiers films tourné dans ce procédé était La Cuisine des anges (d'après la pièce de théâtre). Le VistaVision est encore fréquemment utilisé de nos jours, exclusivement pour la prise de vues de séquences à effets spéciaux. Il existait aussi des salles équipées spécialement en vue de la vulgarisation d'un procédé : * le Cinérama, technique américaine nécessitant plusieurs projecteurs, exploitée à Paris dans la salle du même nom en 1952. Bien qu'impressionnant, le Cinérama était difficile à mettre en œuvre et la jonction entre les écrans était trop visible ; * le Kinopanorama, russe (quasiment identique) exploité à Paris dans la salle du même nom, en 1957. Les formats géants (plats ou sphériques) * l'IMAX est plutôt un « cinéma attraction » limité aux salles équipées pour ce procédé. Sa particularité est d'avoir une résolution d'image dix fois supérieure au 35 mm. L'écran peut donc être beaucoup plus grand, ce qui a un effet immersif saisissant. Son format d'image est de 1,43:1 en version plane (IMAX), et n'a pas de format dans sa déclinaison Omnimax, puisque l'image sur la pellicule est un disque (légèrement tronqué sur le dessus), projeté sur une demi-sphère (vu sous un angle de 180° par le spectateur). Les projections circulaires (cylindriques) * Le Cinéorama de Raoul Grimoin-Sanson présenté à l'occasion de l'exposition universelle de 1900 à Paris, sur un écran circulaire, balayé par dix projecteurs synchronisés. * le Circlorama, projection circulaire avec onze projecteurs (1958) * Polyvision, utilisé pour le film Napoléon d'Abel Gance (1927) * Cinemiracle * Thrillerama * Wonderama * Circarama * Quadravision Le film en relief Des procédés de cinéma en relief (dit aussi stéréoscopique, ou abusivement « 3D ») existent depuis longtemps. Il y eut d'abord le relief avec port de lunettes à deux couleurs (anaglyphe), un œil rouge et un œil bleu, un film de Jack Arnold fut tourné pour ce procédé L'Étrange créature du lac noir (Creature from the Black Lagoon, 1954), ce procédé était utilisé pour le noir et blanc. Plus tardivement ,des lunettes polarisantes à facettes, procédé utilisé encore aujourd'hui aux parcs Disney ou à la Cité des sciences et de l'industrie de Paris, pour leurs attractions de cinéma en relief. Une attraction à laquelle s'est ajouté récemment un plancher flottant dans la salle afin de faire « sentir » aux spectateurs les émotions du film, mouvements de caméra, bougé, tremblements, etc. Le Futuroscope propose du cinéma en relief fonctionnant selon un troisième principe beaucoup plus complexe mais aussi plus efficace. Deux images différentes correspondant à l'angle de vue de chaque œil sont projetées alternativement sur un écran en forme de dôme, les spectateurs portent des lunettes à cristaux liquides qui, synchronisées avec la projection, opacifient alternativement chaque verre afin que l'œil ne perçoive que l'image qui lui est destinée. Alfred Hitchcock eut recours au procédé de relief pour son film Le Crime était presque parfait (Dial M for Murder, 1954), film en couleurs qui imposait aux spectateurs le port de lunettes polarisantes, ce qui augmentait le coût d'exploitation et gênait le confort des spectateurs. Les formats dans le cinéma actuel Au début du , le format est rarement dicté par la technique. C'est un choix à la fois artistique, financier et commercial. Les formats les plus larges sont souvent plus coûteux à produire. Par ailleurs, la part du marché vidéo et des diffusions à la télévision dans les revenus d'un film est de plus en plus importante et certains formats s'accommodent mal d'un écran 4/3. Cependant, les télévisions françaises ont toutes commencé à émettre en 16/9 en numérique (TNT) à partir d'Avril 2008. Les écrans 16/9 font l'immense majorité des ventes, on peut donc prévoir une disparition rapide du format 4/3 : plus aucun écran ne l'exigera. Format et pellicule C'est d'abord le format de la pellicule qui détermine le format de l'image, et les contraintes techniques : nécessité de placer le son, espace interimage suffisant en raison de la légère variation de placement de l'image, disponibilité d'optiques diverses (différentes focales, anamorphoseur…). De nos jours, la quasi-totalité des films de fiction est tournée sur pellicule 35 millimètres. On distingue deux manières d'impressionner le film durant la prise de vue : * la technique dite hard matte : un cache devant la pellicule forme les interimages noirs dès la prise de vue ; * la technique dite soft matte : elle consiste à filmer avec les repères du 1,85:1 tout en imprimant la pellicule plein cadre (1,37:1), ce qui permet de mettre en vente deux versions du film : une version widescreen (1,85:1), et une version fullscreen (1,37:1) ; comme l'image est cadrée pour du 1,85:1, la version fullscreen contient parfois des éléments parasites comme des perches, câbles électriques… Le soft matte est essentiellement utilisée aux États-Unis, elle ne concerne de fait que le format 1,85:1 (le format 1,66:1 n'étant utilisé qu'en Europe). Au cinéma, la copie est tirée plein cadre, mais le projectionniste doit veiller à utiliser les caches et objectifs du format 1,85:1. En 1,85:1, il arrive que l'on tourne sur des caméras modifiées pour n'avancer que de trois perforations par image au lieu de quatre, ce qui est possible à cause de l'interimage très important. Cela représente une économie de 25 % sur le budget de la pellicule négative. Pour le tirage, les copies sont bien évidemment tirées sur quatre perforations par image, grâce à une tireuse spéciale. Choix artistique Le cadre représente la partie utile de l'image. Par « partie utile », il faut comprendre ce que le réalisateur décide de montrer au spectateur. C'est un choix artistique de sa part. C'est lui et le producteur qui décident du format du film, en fonction de critères esthétiques et/ou commerciaux. Ainsi, un format « carré » du type 1,375:1 permet des cadrages plus serrés, le spectateur est piégé par le sujet central de l'image et ne peut pas s'échapper (comme par exemple dans Rosetta des frères Dardenne, 1999). Le format 1,375:1 permet également d'avoir une image plus « verticale » qui peut, par exemple, évoquer l'enfermement ou l'envol (comme par exemple dans De bruit et de fureur de Jean-Claude Brisseau, 1988). Un format large permet de représenter de larges paysages (comme par exemple les scènes de désert des westerns), ou de mettre en scène de nombreux personnages (comme par exemple dans Usual Suspects de Bryan Singer, 1995). Projection Au moment de la projection, le projectionniste sélectionne un cadre (la partie noire de l'image peut être dégradée, cela évite d'avoir des points blancs parasites hors de l'écran) ainsi qu'un objectif adapté. Ainsi, l'image est plus agrandie en 1,85:1 qu'en 1,375:1 ; si une image 1,375:1 était projetée avec un objectif 1,66:1, le haut et le bas dépasseraient de l'écran ; si une image 1,85:1 était projetée avec un objectif 1,66:1, l'image serait moins haute que l'écran. Pour le format 2,39:1, l'image sur la pellicule est déformée, « compressée » dans le sens de la largeur, « anamorphosée », sauf dans le cas d'une pellicule VistaVision (la pellicule étant prise à l'horizontale) ; elle est rétablie lors de la projection, ce qui explique que les halos de lumière paraissent elliptiques. Les principaux formats En gras, les principaux standards encore projetés en salle : * 1,31:1 : 9,5 mm * 1,33:1 (ou 4/3) : c'est le format natif du cinéma muet, ainsi que celui du 16 mm et de la télévision standard. Pour le 35 mm, la surface d'émulsion utilisée sur la pellicule était de 24 × 18 mm = 432 mm² * 1,35:1 : super 8 * 1,36:1 : Pathé Kok (28 mm), 8 mm * 1,375:1 : C'est le format standard caméra du cinéma parlant. Si peu de films sont désormais tournés dans ce format, beaucoup de séries le sont encore aujourd'hui. La surface d'émulsion utilisée sur la pellicule est de 20,96 × 15,29 mm = 320,47 mm² * 1,55:1 : Le format 14/9 est un nouveau format utilisé par les chaînes de télévision lors de la diffusion de programmes en 16/9, pour minimiser la gêne pour les possesseurs de TV (4:3) : L'image se retrouve ainsi avec une légère bande noire en haut et bas de l'écran (Letterbox). * Le 1,66:1 est un format panoramique utilisé en Europe, ainsi que celui du super 16. Il correspond au rapport 5/3. La surface d'émulsion utilisée sur la pellicule 35 mm est de 20,96 × 12,62 mm = 264,5 mm² ; Ce format tend à disparaître des salles de projection. Le Super 16 gonflé en 35 mm sphérique est de plus en plus exploité en salle au format 1,85 uniquement et l'utilisation du 1,66 tend à se limiter à l'exploitation en télévision (téléfilms tournés en Super 16), du fait de sa proximité avec le 16/9 (1,77:1). * Le 1,75:1, Ancien format panoramique utilisé en Italie, qui n'est plus utilisé actuellement. * Le 1,77:1, est le format 16/9 utilisé par les télévisions récentes (LCD / Plasma) et pour la TVHD. * Le 1,85:1 est sans doute le format panoramique le plus répandu, d'abord utilisé surtout en Amérique du Nord et désormais de plus en plus utilisé en Europe. La surface d'émulsion utilisée sur la pellicule est de 20,96 × 11,33 mm = 237,47 mm² qui en fait le format le moins résolu en 35 mm. * Le 2,35:1 CinemaScope optique : c'est actuellement le format 35 mm le plus résolu : la surface d'émulsion utilisée sur la pellicule est de 20,96 × 17,53 mm = 367,43mm² * Le 2,55:1 CinemaScope magnétique : la surface d'émulsion utilisée sur la pellicule était de 23,8 × 18,8 mm = 447,44 mm². * Le Panavision correspond souvent aux films hollywoodiens à grand spectacle. Il tendait à remplacer le CinemaScope. Depuis les années 1970, cette appellation ne correspond plus à un format mais au nom de la société fournissant le matériel de tournage. * le Todd-Ao, Américain (1955) est un format 70 mm lancé par la Fox. * le VistaVision, Américain, inventé dans les années 1950, il est encore fréquemment utilisé de nos jours, exclusivement pour la prise de vues de séquences à effets spéciaux. Ces formats sont les plus fréquents et les plus connus. Il en a existé ou existe encore d'autres, reposant tous sur les mêmes techniques et dont voici les appellations : * Camera 65 (MGM) (Ben-Hur) * Dialyscope (Les Quatre Cents Coups) * Dimension 150 (Patton) * Dynarama (Le Choc des Titans) * Franscope (Jules et Jim) * Hammerscope (la Déesse du feu) * JDC Widescreen (Mission) * Metroscope (les Ranchers du Wyoming) * Superscope et Superscope 70 (Grand Prix) * Technirama (le Guépard), et Supertechnirama, Supertechnirama 70 (Le Plus Grand Cirque du monde) * Superpanavison 70 (West Side Story), * Techniscope (Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand) * Technovision (Apocalypse Now) * Todd-AO (Oklahoma, Alamo) * Tohoscope (Entre le ciel et l'enfer d'Akira Kurosawa) * Totalscope (La Dolce vita) * Totalvision (Un singe en hiver) * Wonderscope (Captain Sinbad) * Warnerscope (La Mission secrète du sous-marin X-16) Le 70 millimètres est un format qui double la taille de pellicule standard. Lors de la prise de vues, la pellicule défile verticalement sur cinq perforations, de manière à obtenir là encore une image rectangulaire large sans procédé optique comme avec le CinemaScope. Il permettait d'obtenir un rapport de 2,2:1. L'image était d'une netteté stupéfiante. On ne tourne plus dans ce format pour des raisons de coûts. Les images sur la pellicule 65 mm et 70 mm sont identiques. Au tournage la pellicule 65 mm est moins large car sur les négatifs il n'y a pas les six pistes magnétiques pour le son. Pour mémoire, l'Imax utilise du film 70 mm, mais à défilement horizontal, sur quinze perforations, ce n'est pas un format large. * Il arrive que des films tournés en scope sur pellicule 35 millimètres soient retirés en 70 millimètres par agrandissement (ou gonflage), car il reste des projecteurs 70 mm dans des salles de prestige. Cette pratique était très répandue avant le son numérique, car le 70 mm offre un très bon son sur six pistes. Vidéo et télévision La vidéo utilise les formats 4/3 et maintenant 16/9. Le format 1,375:1 : aux débuts de la télévision, tout ce qui n'était pas en direct (fictions, réclames, reportages, etc.) était tourné avec de la pellicule cinématographique, la télévision avait donc logiquement adopté le même format. Le 16/9 est un compromis entre les formats cinématographiques les plus courants, qui permet de reproduire des formats larges (1,85:1 ou 2,35:1) tout en limitant les bandes noires en haut et en bas, via le procédé Letterbox. L'argument commercial est que l'on profite d'une plus grande surface d'image. Les films sont parfois recadrés selon la technique dite du Pan and scan ; on coupe les deux bords latéraux de l'image pour obtenir une image « plein écran ». Comme les bords contiennent parfois des éléments importants, on effectue un glissement du cadre (scan), comme un panoramique artificiel, ou bien un redécoupage de la scène : on montre successivement la gauche et la droite de l'image (comme une sorte de champ-contrechamp en plan de coupe). À l'époque où la pellicule était encore utilisée pour la diffusion à la télévision, on tirait une copie pan et scannée, que l'on qualifiait de « copie plate » (par opposition à l'original anamorphosé dans le cas d'un original en CinemaScope ou équivalent). Quelques distributeurs peu scrupuleux ont mis en circulation ces copies dans le circuit des salles (cas par exemple du Journal d'Anne Frank de George Stevens, 1959). Souvent utilisé aux États-Unis ce procédé est même complètement assisté par ordinateur et l'œil suit le sujet qui parle ou le sujet le plus volumineux. Cette technique est peu appréciée des cinéphiles car elle détruit le cadrage voulu par le réalisateur. Voir aussi * Format 70 mm * CinemaScope * Cinérama Liens externes * The 70mm Newsletter - Site de référence sur les formats larges * Les formats panoramiques *Projection Catégorie:Vidéo en:Aspect ratio (image)